This invention is in the field of machine readable labels, specifically RFID labels. To lower the cost of an RFID label, it is desirable to reuse rather than replace them. Previously, once applied to an object, an RFID label was permanently attached. Secondary adhesives have been used to reapply an RFID label that has been removed from its original object. Secondary adhesives, however are messy and unreliable in dirty or cold environments. RFID labels have been provided with new printed indicia by affixing an over label. However, this requires the additional cost and complexity of distributing the overlabel to all potential users, and a smooth, clean surface for proper adhesion. The present invention solves these problems.
The invention allows an RFID label to be used multiple times, either by removal and reapplication to another object or by removal of the printed indicia upon the label so that it can be changed and modified over time or removed if it has become contaminated or unreadable. Application of secondary adhesives or use of over labels is not required. Removal of the desired portion of the RFID label is facilitated by a release layer. Separation at the release layer reveals a clean adhesive layer or a new printable surface. To allow removal of the RFID label for passage through a printer, liners are built into the label so that the adhesive layer for reattaching the label is not exposed until printing is complete, preventing fouling of the printer by the adhesive.